rehabilitation
by mandielynn1992
Summary: Renee comes to Forks to get Bella to a mental hospital because she is comatose. When Edward finds out he get her from the mental hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Renee came to Fork's and took one look at me and said your going to Florida with me and Phil Bella no if's, and's, or buts.

I frowned and said I don't want to go.

She frowned and said well your going okay start packing.

I screamed DAD!

He came running upstairs when he got to my room he frowned and said what is it Bella?

I frowned and said I want to stay with you dad.

He sighed and said I'm sorry Bella but you have to go I can't do anything for you here sweetheart.

I frowned and said But dad I will do anything just let me stay here.

He frowned and said Bella I know why you want to stay here that is why I have to say no to what you want. If it weren't for the fact that you thought that Edward would be at your door in the morning you would go with your mom no questions asked.

I frowned and said but that isn't why I want to stay dad. First I love cooking for you. I love this house I want the person who was never around in my childhood.

He frowned and said Bella now that is not fair you know if I could have dropped everything and went to you in Arizona I would have done it but that isn't the way the world works.

I frowned and said I just want my dad. That is all.

He frowned and said Bella I know but once you get better you can come back and finish the rest of school and everything you want to accomplish.

Renee sighed and said Bella pack your stuff it is almost time to go.

I frowned and said dad please I'm begging you don't make me go. I will go to a shrink I will do anything just please I don't want to leave here.

He sighed and said Bella I'm sorry I can't do anything.

He pulled me in for a hug and said be good okay honey.

I nodded and said promise.

He kissed the top of my head and said Renee I don't want you keeping her I want to see her too.

She nodded and said trust me you will.

I sighed and said fine I will go to Jacksonville like a good daughter and then when I'm better I'm going to come back to Fork's to stay.

She cocked her head to the side and said Bella didn't we tell you we are putting you in Wekiva Springs Mental hospital.

I frowned and said no you didn't tell me that. Dad don't make me go.

He frowned and said Renee have you checked this place out?

She nodded and said the patients are all well taken care of and everything.

I screamed hell no you can forget me going I swear if you make me go I will no longer be your daughter.

Charlie looked at me and said how so?

I frowned and said I will never come home I will run away. You will never ever see me again I will hang myself from the tallest tree ever.

He frowned and said Bella are you okay sweetheart.

I frowned and said yes just don't make me go please daddy.

He chuckled and said Renee I don't think a mental institution is all that needed.

She giggled and said Bella is going no matter what you said she was comatose and the way to fix that is to put them in a mental hospital. Bella come on.

I ran behind Charlie and said no.

Renee grabbed one of my arms and pulled me through the door at the minute I was about to get away Phil came and grabbed my other arm.

They walked me to the car

When they got to the car Renee let go and said get in Bella.

I frowned and said you are no longer my mother. I would rather see you die then ever give birth to another child. Bad enough I share the same DNA with you.

She frowned and said I'm sorry you feel that way Isabella.

I frowned and said I do.

I looked at Charlie and pressed my hand to the glass and waved at him.

He waved back and said I love you.

I nodded.

Renee started the car and said okay Bella let's get you to the hospital.

I laughed and said I would rather die.

She frowned and turned around and said Bella you act like this is some big tragedy. Well it's not it's a new beginning.

I frowned and said for who you or me? You know what would be nice if you would actually start acting like a mom and not a friend.

She frowned and said what do you think I'm doing?

I frowned and said you are not my mother. The only one I would ever consider my mother would be Esme Cullen. But I do have two fathers. Carlisle Cullen and Charlie Swan. That is my family.

She frowned and said I'm sorry you see Phil and I that way.

I frowned and said I do.

She frowned and said I will always see you as my wonderful daughter.

I frowned and said I have a question for you why did you take me away from dad at such a young age?

She frowned and said because you are my daughter and what I say goes.

I frowned and said ah-ah you are no longer my mother I can assure you that.

**Edward's pov(4 weeks later)**

It seems like forever since I have seen Bella. I want her. I miss her. Such an awful lie to tell her.

My phone rang then and Alice was on the other end.

**Alice in Bold**

Edward in regular

**Edward I'm going to come down to South America and beat the crap out of you**

What do you want Alice

**I was wondering if you knew Bella was in Jacksonville?**

No Alice why would I know that

**Well Bella is in Jacksonville but she is not living with Renee and Phil can you guess where she is?**

With a boyfriend

**Edward Bella is in a mental hospital she is so hopped up on drugs that she can barely talk. Let alone eat.**

I frowned and said okay Alice you want me to get her out of there don't you?

**uh duh**

okay I'll go

**thank-you**

no thank-you Alice

I hung up and got up and ran out of the attic of the Victorian house. I have been hiding out in South America.

I was running so fast that I made a three day trip in three hours.

My baby needs me. I'm going to get her out of there if it is the last thing I do.

When I got to Florida it was six o'clock in the evening.

I couldn't get out of the water yet not until it gets dark.

When the clock said eight o'clock I ran out of the water like a bat out of hell.

I could smell Bella which scared me, I'm not even close to her.

When I got to the mental hospital she was being held at I could hear her talking in her sleep. I looked around me and scaled the building until I got to Bella's window

There she was laying down on the bed with about five six inch needles in her arms.

I opened the window carefully and whispered Bella!

She turned in the bed and said Edward.

I could tell she was talking in her sleep.

I walked over to her and said Bella baby.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around the room.

I frowned and said Bella?

She frowned and said Edward what do you want?

I frowned and said I want to get you out of here.

She looked at me and said then what leave me again and then my mom find me and put me right back in this nasty place.

I frowned and said no Bella I won't leave you again I will take care of you.

She frowned and said no.

I cocked my head to the side and said no what do you mean no?

She looked me in the eyes and said exactly what I said no.

I frowned and said your coming with me I don't care if you like it or not.

She frowned and said you wouldn't dare.

I frowned and said try me- you should know me well enough by now.

**Thank you for reading their will be more to come maybe on Christmas and then on New Year's if I don't then happy new years and merry christmas. Review please!**


	2. Getting Her Back

**Edward pov**

"Bella you are coming with me"

She screamed "No I DON'T WANT TO GO."

I pinned her hands down to the bed and of course she is going to struggle.

I put my middle finger and pointer finger to the side of her neck and pushed on her pressure point until she past out.

"Night Isabella."

Her eyes shut and I picked her up.

She didn't whine or anything I guess that means she feel comfortable in my arms. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

She snuggled in my arms while I jumped up on the window sill and jumped down from the tenth floor.

When I got to the ground I ran away from the place where they had the goal to hurt my baby. I want her to stay with me.

I will go to Fork's and I can't risked her get taken from me so I will have to lock her in my room until she can behave herself.

If she acts anything like she just did in her room at the hospital I will not be very forgiving.

It will take a while before I will let her out of my sight.

After about six and a half hours I was in Fork's with Bella in my arms. I made my way to the house.

When I got there I set Bella down on the couch and kissed her forehead before taking those nasty looking needles out of her arms and body.

I handled every single one with great care. After taking the needle out very slowly. I kissed it and licked the wound the venom healed it instantly.

When I was done I grabbed Bella in my arms and took her upstairs to my room and set her down on the bed. Then went to the closet and grabbed a long chain that could get her everywhere in the house.

I put the cuff around her ankle and I cuffed the leg of the bed with the other end of the chain.

I then shut the door and locked it so if anyone came into my house they wouldn't disturb me and my beautiful Bella.

I can't believe I left her.

I love her

I want her so much

There is no telling how much she went through without me.

But I'm pretty sure it wasn't pretty.

All those months away from her made me where I don't want her blood anymore. I am so attune to it now.

I love her so much she looks like an angel sleeping in the bed.

It's been two hours and she hasn't woke yet I'm starting to get worried.

Then my phone buzzed with a text from Alice of course

**Ten minutes**

I didn't have to ask what she meant I know what she meant ten minutes until my Bella would wake.

I know what I did was very dangerous to her and I am sorry but if I didn't do that she would have woke the whole building and someone would have came in there and stuck another needle into her lovely ivory skin.

I just wanted to get her away from that crap.

I don't want her to hate me.

But she probably will either way.

Either way I will love her no matter what.

She turned in her sleep and then sighed. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at me.

"Why did you take me away they wanted to help me."

I sighed "Bella they don't want to help you they just wanted to hurt you. I'm the only person who want to help you.

She frowned "Then why did you leave non of this would ever happened if you would have just stayed with me."

I smiled "Bella I wish things between you and me worked out that way but the thing is they didn't. Now tell me why you were in there in the first place.

She chuckled "you"

"ME"

She nodded yes

I frowned "what on earth Bella. I leave for I think about six or seven months that isn't enough time to find someone normal?"

She grimaced "I'm not answering that."

I frowned "Bella I love you to death but I will not; I repeat not have you going out of this house hence the chain. When you need something you come to me I will get you what ever you little heart wants. I promise I just need you to always do as I ask. Because you know I'm only looking out for your well being and I don't want to have to come and bail you again out of the hospital again. Do I make myself clear?"

She turned on her side and totally ignored me.

I frowned "Bella are you hungry?"

Her stomach growled at the same time she said no.

I frowned "Bella listen to me okay? I only want what is best for you baby. I can't live in a world where you don't exist okay? So please Bella tell me your hungry. Or anything I don't care I just want you to talk to me."

She shook her head

I knew she was saying no to the talking and the food.

I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her over so I could see her beautiful eyes.

I sighed "please Bella talk to me sweetheart."

She frowned "you said you didn't want me. You said I would never see you again."

I growled in the back of my throat "Bella I lied to you I thought you would be better off. I wanted you to have a normal human life but now I see you can never be normal because somehow we were put together."

She sighed "you took my heart away with you. When you left I was just barely alive. You can ask anyone in Fork's how I was. It wasn't good. I was comatose or at least that is what everyone told me."

I sighed "Bella I love you with all my heart I will never ever leave you again I pro


	3. Danger at Every Turn

_Bpov_

_**It's been a week since I was at the mental hospital. Edward still has this stupid chain around my damn leg like I am some kind of animal that can't be trusted. **_

_**I have tried everything to make him take it off to no use. I**_

_**I've tried whining that the thing was too heavy and it really was the chain alone was ten pounds.**_

_**I've tried crying which only lead to him hold me in his arms and me hitting him. So he took me back upstairs and locked me in the room he had me in.**_

_**I've tried to pull it off.**_

_**I've even tried cutting my foot off but Edward came in and put a quick stop to that. He slapped my ass for even trying that. **_

_**Which only lead to screaming, crying and a lot of begging on my part.**_

_**So here we are now Edward and I at the dinner table and trailing behind is the stupid chain.**_

_**I was the first to break the silence**_

"_**I feel like a god damn prisoner in this house"**_

_**He chuckled "believe me it is not my intention to make you feel that way at all Bella."**_

_**I sighed "please Edward this is the last time I will ask you nicely take the thing off of me."**_

_**He frowned "now why would I do that Bella. The only thing you want to do is get away from me."**_

_**I cried "please Edward I'm begging you take it off of me now it hurts. I promise I won't run I swear. Just please take the thing off."**_

_**He sighed and said Bella I'm sorry I can't take that chance."**_

_**I picked up the glass plate and threw it at his head**_

"_**I want it off by tomorrow or I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands. If you want your Bella back well let's just say that you are going to be in for a rude awakening if I wake and the chain isn't off."**_

_**He didn't say a word.**_

_**I frowned "sorry did I hurt your feelings well guess what I don't care. Goodnight Edward."**_

_**Epov**_

_Did Bella just threaten me with her life?_

_Well she is in for a rude awakening in the morning when that chain is not off. _

_I know I am gambling something very, very precious to me if she dies then I die as simple as that._

_I have the perfect plan to make sure she doesn't hurt herself._

_I walked upstairs to her room and took everything out except the bed she was laying on._

_I then lifted the mattress she was on and took the frame out also. _

_Now for the closet. I took all the wire hangers out and the cloths for now on I would decide what she wore. After tonight she would have no more say in what she did._

_The only thing in the room now was Bella which was asleep on the mattress. _

_Now for the hard part see if Bella had any weapons on her. _

_I took her shirt off and taped to her stomach was a knife._

_I snatched it off her that only made me look harder. I took her boots off and shook them out nothing in them._

_I took her socks off shook them nothing-phew._

_I turned her over checked all around her bra. I found a lighter._

_Then her pants came off I checked her pockets nothing at all thank you._

_Now the hardest part her panties._

I took them off at Vampire speed and checked her for any weapons nothing thank-you god.

I put all of her clothing back on her 

"BELLA" 

She jumped up fast and looked around "where is everything"

I smiled "I took everything out while you were asleep and for now on your meals and everything will be in here.

She narrowed her eyes at me "fine, there is no way you can make me eat so I guess I will die from starving.

I shook my head there was no way in hell that was going to happen.

"If I have to force you to eat I will Bella you can count on that I promise you."

She shook her head "I will eat when you take this thing off me and no sooner."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine you can starve that's fine with me it's just to bad that you won't be able to see Alice or any of your friends again. I was going to take you to the mall. But no you want to be stubborn. Well guess what Bella I can be stubborn too. I won't cook food for someone that won't eat. So tell me Bella are you hungry?"

She smiled and shook her head.

I frowned "you are playing with fire little girl."

I looked at the two weapons in my hands 

"Bye Bella I'm leaving to see Alice I'll be back in a few days."

I heard Bella start crying. It broke my heart to do this but it had to be done. I locked the door to keep her inside the room. 

"I'll see you in a week Bella."

She didn't say a thing. 

I walked down stairs and made sure to slam the door on my way out. Two can play the game she was playing.

Was I really going to leave? No

I was only doing this to scare her. 

I walked to the little cottage in the woods so Bella wouldn't suspect any thing.

I am going to stay here for a day just to scare her. Maybe that will make her want to listen to me.

The problem is I could hear Bella crying from here and that was really not helping me at all.

What if she gets sick. 

Overnight very doubtful.

What if she tries to hurt herself.

With what? I took everything away so she couldn't do that.

Would she?

Well she threatened but I think it is just a front that she is putting up.

But what if it's not what if she truly meant what she said.

Well if what your asking me is what if she dies simple. I'll start a fire in the house and kill myself. 

There is no way I am living without her.

I could hear a knocking sound come from the house. 

I hope it's not Bella if it is we will have a serious talk.

I got up off the couch I was sitting on and ran back to the house and the knocking sound was coming from the room Bella was in as I expected.

I opened the door and she was running at it but she hit me instead.

I frowned "not so soft am I?"

She gripped my leg "please don't leave me in this house by myself again I'm scared.

"Of what my I ask?"

She pointed behind me to the closet.

I looked at all the chains their were in the old closet.

I was so entranced by the chains that I didn't hear Bella running down the stairs.

I smirked and came out of the room just in time to see her open the door.

I looked at her foot the chain wasn't there anymore. I looked at the outstretched chain it had a knife right beside it.

I then ran outside and listened in the woods for anyone. I heard Bella's footfalls getting close to the road. There she could get picked up by some jerk that could do whatever they pleased with her.

I got my bottle of chloroform then dampened a rag with it and ran after her. 

I could smell her sweat. 

I could hear her crying.

I yelled "Bella if you come out now I'll go easy on you. I won't do anything. I will just put you back in the house."

She didn't come out.

I frowned "you want me to hunt you down Bella. I can do that too.

I heard her whimper. I didn't smell anything out there other than her.

I took a few step into the overgrowth 

"Bella honey I won't hurt you-you can come out."

Then a man stepped out from behind a thick tree. He smiled at me and had a very sharp knife to my baby's throat.

I frowned and said please don't hurt her. I'm begging you please just put the knife down.

He kissed her temple

"You know they have a reward if we turn this little princess back to her mother."

She struggled in the man's arms.

I sighed I couldn't attack the man with Bella in front of him. I couldn't grab his arm so he would drop the knife and Bella come in m arms. 

I would have to kill him for what he is doing to my baby. 

I looked at Bella with a calming glance 

She just looked confused.

" Take her then go ahead take a load off me"

She gasped and shook her head.

I smiled "Bella calm down and let him take you back. Can I have a minute to say goodbye to her?"

He took the knife from her throat "make it quick."

I nodded and Bella came over to me. I sped over to the man and sunk my teeth into his throat.

I could hear Bella sobbing behind me. 

I knew she didn't like me doing this but this was the only way. 

I frowned and made sure the man was dead.

I looked over to Bella. What I saw broke my heart she was shaking from the look of it she was scared of me.

I walked over to her with my hands up. She looked up at me and hid her face in her knees again.

I walked over to her and said honey bee. Come to me sweetheart. Don't worry honey I won't hurt you baby.

She put her arms around my neck.

I put my arms around her waist and lifted her up. She is so light.

I smiled "Bella honey you want to go back to the house?"

She nodded

I chuckled "Bella honey are you scared?"

She nodded

I frowned "of what honey?"

She bit her lower lip and turned her head towards my neck.

I sighed and said sweetheart you tired?

She nodded

I smiled "then let's get you back to the house."


	4. Thankyou Visitors

**Hello my fabulous readers you have all made me so happy with the results of the visitors to this story that I will update again just keep the reviews coming in and that's all you have to do to have me happy so peace the fourth chapter will be up **

**12-28-10 and no later than four in the afternoon and if it isn't up it means that I just slept in longer than I was supposed to but don't worry the fourth chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**Signed: EdwardCullenbabymomma**

**Love ya readers & reviewers**


	5. Tears

**Sorry about that chapter four I just want you all to know how much I appreciate you all visiting my story. I meant every word I said. Again thank-you now on with the story.**

**Epov**

I carried Bella back to the house.

She was sobbing in my arms. I know she is scared of me I just know it. I don't want her to be scared of me but I guess I lost that when I locked her up in the house.

That man was like all the men and women I killed a long time ago. Like the murderers and the rapist out there.

Is that so bad trying to rid the street of all the bad people out there and the man that had that knife to Bella's throat was no different.

I walked into the house and sat her down in the living room.

She grabbed my leg "don't let anyone hurt me."

I frowned "sweetheart is that what you are crying about?"

She nodded

I sighed "Bella I killed that man because he hurt you I won't let anyone ever hurt you that way again I promise. Bt you have to promise not to run like that again. What happened in the woods is exactly the reason why I didn't want you going outside. Now promise me that and I will keep my promise."

She nodded "I promise Edward"

I nodded "Then I will keep my promise to you and not let anyone hurt you."

_Like I would let anyone hurt her even if she didn't promise me that._

"Now Bella look at me."

She looked me right in the eye just like I asked.

I smiled "I-We have to leave this house because that man worked for someone and when he doesn't go back someone will come looking for him. When they find him-if we stay-they will take you away from me and I won't be able to do anything about it I mean I could kill all of them but there could be one that could get away and then tell them that I killed all of those men-"

She frowned "okay I get it Edward"

I nodded "let me get us ready then I have to make a phone call."

I went upstairs but I cold still hear Bella downstairs she hadn't moved a bit. I packed some of my cloths and packed Bella some of my cloths too.

I went back downstairs to see that she didn't move a muscle. I walked over to her and said Bella? Honey. You know you can do what ever you want right? You don't have to sit here you can do whatever you want as long as it is inside the house."

She curled herself into a little ball "Edward if I said I wanted to learn how to play piano what would you say?

I frowned "um is that what you want Bella? I will help you if you want."

She sighed "If you taught me would I be as good as you?"

"Maybe. Depends on how long you practice. It took me a long time to get where I am now."

She sighed "so your saying if you teach me I could never be as good as you."

I shook my head "if you really put yourself into it you can learn in about a year but come on we have to go.

She was still so I pulled on her arm.

"Edward-serious question-will you ever change me?"

I smiled "what do you think?"

"no"

"Bella I will think about it-I promise you that okay now we have to go."

She nodded then she looked at the ground.

I could smell the salt water. I stopped walking then turned around and stopped Bella before she hurt herself. "why are you crying?"

I picked her up and tried again "why are you crying my love?"

She cried "when we get to where ever we are going are you just going to leave me there?"

I nuzzled her neck "now why would I do that love."

She was still crying "you've done it before."

She is right I have done it before "well that's in the past it won't happen again now if you want to know where we are going. We are going to live with Alice and Jasper."

She wiped the tears off her face "are you comfortable holding me like you are?"

I nodded "of course I'm comfortable why wouldn't I be?"

She sighed and mumbled "my blood."

I chuckled "sweetheart that part of my nature is totally under control."

She smiled and kissed me on my lips with her soft ruby red lips. I could only imagine what she would look like as a newborn.

I need to stop myself thinking that way will only get me in trouble.

_But she would be more durable_

_I don't know_

_She wants you to do it what's the hold up_

_She doesn't know what she wants_

_She is just like her father once he makes up his mind there is no changing it._

_But-_

_But what?_

_What if I can't stop?_

_Practice makes perfect._

_I will not go around biting innocent humans._

_Do what Carlisle did._

_What work at a hospital to risky._

_What if you worked along side Carlisle he could help._

_He probably could but I'm not sure._

_What is holding you back?_

_Bella_

_This is what Bella wants if you don't do it I will come out and do it my self._

_You can't do it you're my instinct. If you promise not to come out I will do it next week sometime._

_You got yourself a deal._

_Deal_

"Edward?"

I nodded at her and picked her up in my arms "let's go baby."

She curled up on me "alright"

"Go to sleep Bella.

"Bella?"

She opened her eyes "Jake?"

**Jake is here everyone but not for long I did this for all those Jake fans. But if your not a Jake fan he isn't going to be here for long-promise. **


	6. Good Edward Bad Edward

**Sorry guys for keeping you waiting so long now w/o further waiting is chapter 6.**

Previously on rehabilitation

"_Bella?"_

_She opened her eyes "Jake?"_

**NOW(Edpov)**

"Bella come here do you want to end up like you did seven months ago?"

I growled "how dare you mutt get out of my sight before I rip your throat out!"

Bella turned towards me "Over my dead body. Edward shoo go away right now."

I was appalled to say the least "Bella do I look like a dog to you?"

She sighed "no but you don't have the right to tell Jake what you told him."

Jake finally made himself known "Bella it's alright everyone knows Edward is just an old _pussy_ cat."

That's it I tried to leap towards him but Bella got in my way. I frowned "Bella get out of my way _**NOW**_!"

She shook her head "NO!"

I grabbed her around the waist and moved her out of the way myself. "Now stay here Bella. Or else."

She grabbed my arm "Either you come on or you can forget me going anywhere with you."

I turned to look deep into her eyes "Bella move from that spot I dare you."

She gave me a sassy grin and moved over to Jake and grabbed him in a headlock and kissed him.

To say I was furious was an understatement.

I ran around Jake and grabbed his arms and broke them. Then grabbed his head and broke his neck.

I looked at Bella "Now do you want me to kill him or just this?"

She didn't look sad at all for her best friend. She turned and walked away without a second back glance."

I walked after her "Bella look at me."

She turned around "You just don't know when to quit do you? You want an award for worst ex-boyfriend ever because you are getting there."

Something inside of me snapped and before I knew I did anything Bella was on the ground.

She lifted her head and got up off the ground and walked in the opposite direction I was headed.

She kept on zigzagging it was starting to scare me.

"You know for a Vampire you sure don't have a lot to do if you are just stalking me. Go leave me in peace for once in your life."

She walked into a meadow that was barren.

I looked around it was our meadow.

She turned and I saw a huge handprint on her cheek.

She frowned "what? Oh."

She looked me in the eye "good-bye Edward. You may leave now. That is what you are good at just like Victoria only you don't evade anything but me so let me make this easier for you. Edward I don't want or need you anymore. You need to leave **NOW!**"

"You think it's just that simple Bella? I don't think so. You and me are one Bella."

"Not anymore Edward. Now you are one and I am one. Go find someone that can actually be something by your side."

I walked to her and made it look like I just wanted a hug but no I picked her up and wrapped her in my arms and put the rag over her mouth and nose that I was going to use earlier but didn't get the chance. I leaned down and whispered in her ear "check mate love. Your fighting fire with fire and you won't win trust me."

When she went to sleep I kissed her and put her over my shoulder and took her to my condo in Paris, France.

It is filthy in here. Oh well.

She started to twitch

After a while she woke up and looked around. Then she spotted me and ran for the door which is locked from the outside. So are all the windows.

I walked towards her and grabbed her around the waist but she was crying and screaming.

"Bella do I need to sedate you?"

She looked back at me and shook her head no.

I smiled "good let's get this done."

She was still crying.

I bent down and looked her in the eyes "honey stop crying nothing is going to happen I promise you-okay?"

I kissed her head "oh don't try to get out the doors and windows are locked from the outside."

She curled up into a fetal position and put her head on her knees and cried.

**Charlie's pov**

I woke in the morning it was so quiet usually Bella is screaming.

"hmm I wonder if she is still asleep."

I went into her room and she wasn't in there. I went down stairs "BELLA! Where are you?"

I got to the kitchen and there was a note on the table from her it read:_** Charlie I love you. I don't want to cause you anymore pain so I'm leaving. Don't call mom I went to live on my own. Thank-you for the best years of my life**_

_**Your Daughter: Isabella Marie Swan**_

I sat down in my chair and cried into my hands. "She's gone! It's Renee all over again."

I remember Renee leaving me:__

"_**Charlie I'm sorry but you can't handle a one year old child on your own."**_

_**I nodded "please Renee don't take her from me. Please."**_

_**She shook her head "I'm sorry Charlie I let her visit you."**_

End flashback

**Bpov**

I was worried about Jake. Is he okay? Did Edward kill him?

I looked up and there he was holding a plate of food.

I knocked it out of his hand and glared at him. "I don't want any food."

He frowned "fine you have to eat sooner or later and I won't let you die so either eat regular food or I put a tube down your throat."

I turned my head away from him and sighed "I want my dad."

He frowned "Bella your father is just fine I promise you now what would you like to do?"

"I would like you to clean up this filthy place.** NOW!**"

"If that is what you would like them okay."

I watched him work without breaking into a sweat.

When he was done I frowned "I want it spotless also another color so get to work."

He sighed "yes Bella."

I smiled "oh no blood also until I say so."

He nodded "yes Bella."

I put my head down on the pillow and fell asleep.

When I woke I was in a room that looked like mine at home. But I wasn't that dumb there was a window and the Eiffel Tower.

I went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. So were all the drawers in the room. "EDWARD!"

Next thing I knew I was on the bed with a needle in my arm and I was starting to feel sleepy.

I heard Edward before I fell asleep "you will learn honey."

I wanted to shake my head but I out cold now.

When I woke Edward was over me telling me how sorry he was.

He was telling me he was sorry he had to leave to protect me and a lot of other junk it was just stuff that I should have had a choice in.

Like my safety-my choice

My life-my choice

My immortality-my choice

I need to stop before I get myself all worked up and have to get another needle in my arm.

I mean that shit hurts like a mother fucker.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

Edward looked up and smiled "speech will come to you in about five hours."

I whimpered

He smiled "I'll leave you alone now."

I shook my head and he turned off the light. I looked around it was dark as hell. I heard little noises and they scared me to death.

I moaned _these sounds are scaring the hell out of me Edward or someone needs to come back in here and cradle me and tell me everything will be alright._

But he won't I need to work on my fears. He told me that himself.

He told me that he didn't want me scared anymore so he was going to make me face my fears head-on.

Like needles he told me when he was done I won't be so scared of them anymore.

I just shook my head at him. After that statement he put a needle in my skin.

Now he put me in the dark immobile and voiceless.

I just laid in the bed and after a few hours Edward came back in and lifted me up and took me away from my fear.

I put my face in his shirt and cried.

He just shushed me. That was all he was going to do was shush me. He wasn't going to coddle me.

When I finally was able to move and talk again I started screaming and crying at him calling him every name in the book and then leaned back and glared at him and slapped him.

He sighed and grabbed my hand "I didn't want to upset you Bella."

I growled "too late for that."

"I don't want to face anymore of my fears. Get back to work Edward."

He sighed and got up out of his seat and nodded at me.

"Oh there will no longer be a Bella in this house if you want to talk to me you will call me Ms. Swan.

He nodded "yes"

I frowned "yes what!"

He sighed "yes Ms. Swan."

He got to work then cooking me food through-out the day and he would sometimes slip up with my name and would get bitched at.

He cleaned everyday and would wake me at my time I told him the night before. I would accept no less of the time on the dot I asked.

One day he got mad and slapped me. I slapped him back and walked away from him.

After awhile he came back in and told me he was sorry.

I looked up at him and nodded.

He knew by now that he wasn't going to get a sorry back. He would just get a "get back to work."

He didn't move "everything is clean. May I go hunt now?"

I looked up at him "what do you think my answer is going to be Edward. If you leave I'm going to be lonely."

He nodded "so is that a yes or no?"

I smiled "come here."

He came to me and I looked into his eyes. "Does your throat burn Edward?"

He nodded "extremely."

I smiled "then no"

He snarled "please Ms. Swan!"

I put my pointer finger to my chin and thought about it for a minute "still the answer is no sorry."

"OH by the way Edward if you ever growl at me again I will burn you. Do you understand me?"

He nodded "yes Ms. Swan"

I walked to his room and laid down on the bed.

I got up and walked to his closet and looked in there-there was a body bag in there.

I backed up and looked at the door. There Edward was just standing there with a smile on his face.

He walked to me "I didn't want you to find that just yet. It just speeds up everything. Oh well."

I walked back toward the window and shook my head "you can't hurt me.

He smiled "oh?"

I nodded

He laughed "your not so big and bad now are you?"

I sat down "please Edward please."

He sped over to me and grabbed me then leaned his head to my ear. "You know this wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have kept me here and let me just hunt."

I cried "Edward please."

He frowned "why should I spare you."

I gasped "Because I love you."

He nodded "and I believe you. But you know what?"

I shivered "what?"

"I love you too."

I let out a sigh "so does that mean you won't hurt me?"

"Not quite."

I ran to the door but he was already there before I got there.

He grabbed my arms and put them behind my back and pulled something out of his back pocket. Then turned me back over and put a gag in my mouth.

I screamed "Edward please!"

He shook his head "sorry love."

He put me in the body bag and then I heard a click. I guess he locked me in here.

I screamed and cried but I never felt myself move.

I spit the gag out and screamed "please Edward! PLEASE!"

He came back and I felt something prick my skin. Then it was taken away. "There that should keep you quiet for a while."

I felt the bag being dragged. Then a door shut.

I tried to stay awake but all I did was giving in to the medicine and I fell asleep.

When Edward came back I heard another voice with him it sounded like a woman. I moaned. He was cheating on me. Then I prayed to god to let Edward hear my mind _please Edward stop this._

I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath. Then he yelled "**GET OUT!"**

He must have been taking to the other woman because then Edward came over to the closet and opened the door and lifted me off the ground.

He muttered "impossible."

He unlocked the lock and then unzipped the bag. He shook his head. "How in the hell are you still alive!"

I looked at him confused.

He sighed "the dose I gave you should have killed you in seconds."

He unlocked the handcuffs and then my eyes felt like there was a cloth over them.

I reached toward my eyes to find out there was nothing there.

I cried and I felt arms around me. "Calm down it will pass sweetheart I promise."

I grabbed onto his shirt and shook my head.

I cried louder.

He sighed "honey calm down go to sleep and trust me it will pass I promise."

I did what he said and closed my eyes.

When I woke in the night I was back in the dark and I couldn't see.

The lights turned on and I looked over and there stood the devil himself.

EDWARD CULLEN!

Well at least I'm not blind.

I looked up at him and cried "Do you really want me dead?"

He came over to me "Bella no honey I wasn't in my right mind. I haven't hunted in a while when I did that sweetheart."

He reached out to touch me but I shook my head and took a step back from him.

He sighed and turned to the door "Bella I'm very sorry."

I slid down the wall and curled up.

I looked at the window and looked at the door and busted it with my fist and crawled out.

When I got out it was sunny so Edward couldn't get to me.

I ran out in the sunlight.

Then I heard Edward "Bella please come back!"

I shook my head and kept running hopefully if I was lucky it would rain and wash my scent away with it so Edward couldn't find me.

I walked to a store. It looked like a Wal-Mart I went to the phones and called my father.

But I was picked up and taken away from the phones.

I looked behind me and saw Edward. I don't know how he got here.

How the hell did he find me.

I know he couldn't follow my scent because I ran in the sun light.

I then ran into a building to try and get someone to help me but everyone here spoke French.

I looked around and there was Edward in the corner of the room.

He walked towards me and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go now Bella you know what I'm going to have to do to you when you get home."

I shook my head "but you don't please I won't run again I learned my lesson."

He smirked "go outside and get in the car I will be there in a minute."

I nodded "okay Edward just don't hurt anyone."

He nodded "of course I won't Bella now please honey go get in the car."

I walked to the door and turned around to look Edward in the eyes "promise me."

"Promise Bella now go."

I walked out and saw the silver Volvo in the parking lot in front of me. How he got it there is beyond me.

I got in the seat and then Edward came out a few minutes later.

He got in the car "exactly why I chose here Bella. You can't speak French."

"we-we."

He smiled "do you know any other words?"

I smiled "Je suis beau."**(I am beautiful)**

He laughed "yes you are sweetheart."

I sighed "Allez-vous me faire du mal quand on rentre à la maison?"**(Are you going to hurt me when we get home?)**

He laughed "no Bella you told me you learned your lesson so I will believe you."

I nodded "Je t'aime."**(I love you)**

He looked over at me "I love you too honey just don't think I will let you get away with anything. Because that is not the case."


End file.
